Kaleidoscope
by FaithSummers210
Summary: We all want to know the story of Hermes and who he could possibly end up with. What happens when a new goddess shows up in Olympus as Hera's new assistant? Will Hermes be able to handle himself and the precocious new addition?
1. Ch. 1 Prologue

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my new story. Thank you to the Lore Olympus community for this amazing idea of a Hermes relationship fluff. If you haven't yet read Lore Olympus by the amazing Rachel Smythe, I urge you to do so.

Kaleidoscope

Ch. 1 - Prologue

The skies were quiet in the early morning as he flew toward Zeus and Hera's. He had just come across Persephone who asked him to deliver a message to Hera. He enjoyed the quiet mornings before the world exploded with noise and activity. Gleaming buildings, expansive roads, and sprawling gardens spread out below him. The biggest garden sat just ahead filled with fruits, vegetables, and flowers.

Hera took pride in the quality of her garden and took every chance she could to bond with Persephone while working on it. She, however, was not outside at this time of morning, and so he flew down landing on the top step of pristine concrete steps. A little voice welcomed him with brightness.

"Hermes! Hi! Did you bring me a message?" He couldn't help but laugh at Hebe's excitement.

"Your Aunt and Uncle wish to bid you hello and for me to give you this and not let your parents know they are giving you candy again." Her eyes lit up as he passed her the chocolate from Hades and Persephone. He was always happy to sneak her candy even if Hera and Zeus would have his head if they knew he had brought it.

"It will be our little secret." She hid the candy in her dress pocket quickly so as not to give him away.

"Is your Momma here little one?" She looked up at him and nodded little giggles falling from her lips.

"Yep. She's showing around her new assistant. She's really pretty, she has rainbow hair!" She held out her hand to him and he gently grasped it with his own. "Just wait until you see her." She skipped as she led him inside the beautiful house. As always it was spotlessly clean. The grand staircase case was lustrous in the light that shone down from the resplendent chandelier above.

"Momma, Hermes is here!" Here called up the stairs as she rushed to go hide her candy in her room. Hera appeared at the top of the staircase. Her golden skin was flawless, and her hair was piled atop her head in a beautiful hairdo, she was every bit the word queen, regal and elegant, and he would never understand the way Zeus treated her.

His breath caught as another woman appeared following Hera. She was the most beautiful goddess he had ever seen. Her skin was a snowy white and her iridescent hair, half up, half down, hung just past her shoulders with soft curls. As the light shone down on it, it glimmered with soft pastel rainbows. Just looking upon her made his heart skip a beat. He needed to know who she was.

"Hermes always a pleasure. What can I do for you this wonderful morning?" He couldn't find his voice at first, as captivated as he was by this woman whom he had never met. It took him a minute to clear his head and throat.

"Oh...um...um...yes. Persephone...she...she sent me with a message that she would be by later today to help you with your garden." A knowing smile graced her face as her eyes slid from him to her companion.

"Thank you, Hermes, that is much appreciated. Please allow me to introduce my newest assistant, Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, Messenger of the Gods, and Carrier of the Water of the River Styx. She will be assisting me as she learns more of her Goddess etiquette." A shy blush painted the maiden's cheek as Hera introduced her.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, dear Hermes. I have heard many a story about you." He softly took her hand in his, drawn to her like a magnet, butterflies fluttering him his stomach, and gently kissed it, the skin silken beneath his lips. Her smell was intoxicating, like that of the fresh air, just after the rain, and the wind blowing through a meadow of wildflowers.

"I assure you the pleasure is mine fair Iris. I hope all the stories have been good. I am surprised as a fellow messenger that I have not had the great privilege to meet you before." Her eyes held his fast as he spoke glistening with happiness. They were colored with the hues of the rainbows over which she dwelled, but they also held white cracks through the color that reminded him of the lightning that sparked during storms.

"I'm afraid I have lived most of my life in the mortal realm, only coming here to bring messages from the mortals and to carry water from the River Styx for oaths made by the gods. Maybe our paths will cross more often while I am here." She smiled beaming as bright as the sun and his attraction to her grew.

"I would like that very much." He responded as he squeezed the hand that he still had not released from his tender hold. "I apologize, I must be on my way. Have a wonderful day ladies. I will let Persephone know I delivered her message." He could still smell Iris's scent as he flew away from the mansion. He didn't know what this feeling was that had engulfed him, but he knew he wanted more of it.

A/N: What do you guys think of this cute pair? I have no idea where this story is going, but I can't wait to find out and I hope you can't wait to go on this journey with me. For any of those wondering when new chapters are coming for WIRIP, they are coming soon I promise. I am just working with the amazing Spooks_on_Parade with editing on chapters 2 3 and 4 is in the process of being written. I urge you to go check out all the amazing stories by Spooks. If you liked this chapter leave me a kudos or a comment. :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Fates

**A/N: Hello, my ever faithful readers,****Here is the much-anticipated chapter 2 of Kaleidoscope. This is quickly becoming my favorite ship. I hope you enjoy.**

**Kaleidoscope**

**Chapter 2 - Fates**

"I apologize, I must be on my way. Have a wonderful day ladies. I will let Persephone know I delivered her message." She couldn't help the way her heart fluttered as his red lips met her satiny white hand or the way she wanted to follow him as he flew away from the mansion. She never wanted to release his hand and had nearly cried out as it slipped from her own.

She had never expected to feel this way about anyone. Never expected the pleasurable shocks that lept through her body at the touch of his skin against hers. She caught Hera's knowing smirk in the corner of her eye and cleared her throat dropping the hand that had still been reaching out quickly. She looked down at the floor as she fidgeted under Hera's gaze.

"You'd make a cute couple." Was Hera's simple statement. A blush painted across her cheeks. Iris didn't know if Hermes had felt what she had felt, but she wanted to see him again and find out. She was drawn to his very presence and she wanted to be near him.

"We've barely met…" Iris replied her toe digging into the floor, her hands fidgeting with the sleeves of her shirt.

"Iris, there really is something known as love at first sight. Sometimes we have no choice over how quickly we fall for somebody. You're both single, so what's holding you back from contacting him?" Hera held out a small note with a number on it. Iris hadn't seen her write it down, but of course, she had been very distracted.

Her body was burning with desire to snatch the little piece of paper, but that wasn't how proper ladies acted, that and she didn't want to accidentally rip it. Sure Hera was bound to write another if that happened, but this felt like a special gift that she didn't want to take for granted.

She took the delicate stationery, the heaviness weighing like lead in her hands, even if it weighed no more than a feather.

The thought of feathers brought the picture of Hermes wings to her mind, causing her blush to deepen.

"Thank you." Her soft whisper echoed across the empty entrance hall.

"No thanks necessary. Shall we be on our way?" Hera turned headed towards her office and Iris followed with a brilliant smile upon her face.

He couldn't help the way he felt. The way his stomach did somersaults at the mere thought of Iris and how his chest constricted as he flew away from her. All he wanted to do was turn around and fly back to her, but he barely knew her and someone so wonderful surely wouldn't feel the same about him as he felt about her.

She was more beautiful than the rainbows that glimmered across the sky and she shone brighter than the sun could ever dream of being. He couldn't help but wonder if this was what all of his friends and acquaintances felt when they were around their significant others.

He had waited a long time for the right girl to come along, though he had thought he had met all those that he would in his travels, but the white goddess had proved him wrong. He watched the city below come alive as he flew. Some people were on their way to work, while others were headed to school, and some others would be on their way home.

He had always enjoyed people watching as he flew around above them, playing a game of guess the destination. Now he found himself wondering how Iris would fit in among the hordes of Olympus. Would she find friends? Love? Happiness? He wished he knew more about her so he could answer the questions that plagued his mind.

It wasn't long before he reached the Underworld, the darkness engulfing him. It was always chilly here but the chill smelled clean, like a freshly fallen snow in winter. He soared through the large office buildings that towered overhead until he reached the right one. His window sat open as it always did so that he could come and go as he pleased.

The wood of his office was welcoming and solid as it always was and he straightened his suit before he left through the inner door in search of Persephone and Hades, Hermes knew they would be together. It didn't take him long to find the pair up in Hades's office going over the morning paper.

"Morning Boss. What's on the agenda today?" Hermes took the open seat in front of the ornate desk. Hades's office reminded him of the rooms mortals called studies.

It was meticulous, with an antique grandeur full of masculine energy. The deep polished woods with the burning fire in the background and walls filled with books leaned to the type of man Hades was, scholared and tough, but honest and fair. Slight feminine touches had made their way into the room since Hades had met Persephone, like the flowers that sat in positions of pride throughout the room.

That amazing woman who had changed so much in the underworld now perched on the old desk of the great King of the Underworld, exuding power and strength, while still remaining feminine and delicate. He was glad she had come into her own so well after everything she had dealt with from Apollo.

"We have a staff meeting this morning. There are lots of numbers to go over. I assume your paperwork is all in order." Hades looked over at him one eyebrow raised as if challenging Hermes to contradict him.

"Everything is in order. I'll bring it to the meeting room after we finish here. Oh, Persephone I let Hera know you'll be by later to work on her garden. She has a new assistant. I wonder if you've ever met her. Hades I'm sure you have. Iris, Goddess of Rainbows, Messenger of the Gods, and Carrier of the Judgment Waters from the River Styx." Just talking about her caused a blush to rise to his face. He saw the look that Hades and Persephone shared, twin smirks adorning their faces.

"I have actually. When I was little we would play together a lot. She was my best friend for a time. As we got older we grew apart as our duties took on more importance and time, but I would still see her as we did our jobs alongside each other. She is an amazing person. I'm excited to hear that she has come here. I would love to take some time to catch up with her." Hermes nodded smiling at Persephone's memories. He could picture them as children playing together.

"You didn't just ask me because you were curious, you wanted to know more about her didn't you? You like her. I can see it. Oh, Eros is going to get a kick out of this, we knew you'd find someone." Hermes' eyes grew wide at the statement.

"I...you...you can't tell Eros...he...he'd" Hermes didn't get to finish his statement as the pink God burst into the room.

"She didn't have to tell me, I could feel it rolling off you two in waves. You would make an amazing couple! Imagine it two messengers who travel to the mortal realm and can both come and go from the Underworld. It's a match made by the fates!..." He let Eros's voice drown out along with the laughter from Persephone and Hades and Hermes took in those words, a match made by the fates, the thought filled him with hope and terror all in one, but he didn't want the fates to decide, he wanted Iris and himself to decide. He knew what he would have to do to achieve that, he had to get to know her.

"I need all of your help…"

**A/N: **Aren't these two adorable?! And Eros at the end! I adore him. What do you guys think?

Leave me a comment down below and a Kudos if you enjoyed this. Make sure you follow so you don't miss a chapter.

As always my faithful readers,

With love,

Faithy


End file.
